Una loca cosita llamada amor
by JoeKS
Summary: "Take a long ride on my motorbike, I'm not ready!" OK, así que tal vez esto de subirse a la nueva moto de Justin no fue tan buena idea después de todo. Esto no es un songfic: sólo es un adorable, bien escrito, divertido, fluffy one-shot. Aguante Jalex vieja, no me importa nada. Adaptación de un relato de NotJustANerd. ¡Mi primer fic del año así que disfruten y dejen reviews!


A/N: Se recomienda escuchar Queen al leer esta historia. Y si está viajando en moto, mejor. xD

Esto toma lugar en un futuro donde Justin sí fue a la universidad. O sea, hasta ahora no hay competencia familiar. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de WOWP. Si así fuera, Mason nunca hubiese existido. En serio… tienen que admitir que el personaje es bien patético, desde su apariencia hasta su actitud y personalidad (si tenía). Sin ofender a quienes les guste, es mi opinión, nada personal hacia el actor ni nada xD

Bue, lean mejor y nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Una loca cosita llamada amor.

* * *

OK. Así que tal vez esto de pasar tiempo con Justin no sea tan buena idea, y definitivamente no es algo que Alex haya estado esperando ni nada. Sólo porque él ha estado lejos de casa por meses, y sólo porque ella ha estado jugándole bromas extra pesadas, él piensa que necesita compensarlo siendo extra presumido, extra fastidioso y extra irritante (más de lo que ya es, y ella creyó que no era posible, fíjense fíjense fíjense)

¡Y no es que Alex haya tenido opciones acá! Porque su mamá ha estado molesta con ella por el pequeñísimo incidente del agujero negro en la subestación absorbiendo el universo desde siempre, y ahora cada vez que menciona el temita, Justin empieza a hablar de que los científicos están investigando lo de los agujeros para determinar si pueden usarse como agujeros de gusano para viajar en el tiempo (¿Agujeros de gusano? ¿o sea, los huequitos donde viven los gusanos? WTF?) y no le llega el mensaje de que a nadie le interesa su tonto parloteo cientificoide (¿alguien podría mandarlo al futuro de una vez por favor? viaje en primera clase y sin boleto de regreso, si no es mucha molestia). Y luego, para rematarla, ella sin querer queriendo extravió un proyecto de Justin que era aparentemente mega importante o algo, así que está realmente furioso o lo que sea, y Alex tiene que asegurarse que no le diga nada a sus padres y no la castiguen… otra vez.

"Hey, Justin." Su voz destila una dulzura fingida, que ella ha perfeccionado con una habilidad increíble, pero él aún no le regala siquiera una mirada. ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorarla! ¡Ella debe ser el centro de su universo siempre sin importar nada!

Claro. Pero por supuesto que Justin pasaría todos los veranos de su vida estudiando (¡Oh Dios, pobre de la mujer que le tocara la desgracia de ser su futura y miserable esposa, ¡que el cielo la proteja!). Está mirando su libro con tanta concentración, como la que tendrían todos los chicos normales de su edad… si estuvieran mirando fotos de supermodelos ardientes semidesnudas, claro. Alex hubiera creído que Justin escondía esas cosas sucias entre sus libros porque nadie sospecharía de él pero vamos, estamos hablando de Justin, el buenecito, el tonto, el predecible y torpe Justin, que cree que el lugar más seguro para esconder su colección porno es debajo de la cama, por lo que no es su culpa si un día se la encontró de casualidad y la ha usado para chantajearlo por un largo, muy largo tiempo.

"¿Qué haciendo?" le pregunta dulcemente, jalándose una silla y sentándose justo frente a su rostro, esperando a que ceda. Porque lo hará, por los adorables poderes de Alexandra Margarita Russo, lo hará.

"¿Ahora qué, Alex?" se queja automáticamente. ¡Y qué! ¡No es como si cada vez que le habla es para que la saque de problemas porque destruyó algo y podría, o no podría, necesitar su ayuda para arreglarlo! "Estoy estudiando."

Alex sonríe, orgullosa de sus encantos, moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente y esperando que no se le corra el rímel. "Justiiiiin… llévame a pasear en tu moto."

Sí. Y para ser sinceros, toda su familia y amigos (no tiene tantos, sumando hechiceros y mortales juntos) entraron en estado de shock irreversible cuando Justin se apareció en su casa con todo y una motocicletota, y por un minuto Alex creyó que estaba en la dimensión desconocida con un gemelo malvado de Justin o algo. Pero luego él les explicó que se la habían dado como premio por su 'sobresaliente desempeño en el Mateciensorama Examen superior del año' que a nadie (ella) le importa, y ahora el estado de shock se había multiplicado por mil. ¿En esos exámenes te regalaban motocicletas? ¿No se supone que los nerds se ganaban libritos personales y esas ñoñerías?

Sus ojos se estrechan, dubitativos. "¿Y por qué querrías ir a pasear conmigo?"

Justin estudia la expresión de su hermana, examinándola, lentamente, de arriba a abajo, y ella en serio no tendría que sentir como si él la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, pero- "¿Creí que odiabas mi moto?"

"Y la odio," afirma rápidamente, porque no quiere romperle el corazoncito cuando se entere que su hermanita malvada ya no existe y ha sido reemplazada por esta tonta adolescente cursi, y tampoco quiere ver esa sonrisa presumida adornando su rostro otra vez. "Pero es lo único remotamente divertido que tienes, así que no me dejas mucha opción."

"¿Y exactamente a qué debo el honor de que elijas pasar tiempo conmigo?" pregunta con una risa fingida. ¿Honor? Tortura mas bien, porque eso va a ser si sigue con su bla bla bla, o si no se calla y deja de hacer tantas preguntas. ¡Si Alex Russo quiere pasar tiempo con su Justin pues va a pasar tiempo con su Justin y pobre de aquel que se atreva a decirle que no puede!

Ambos se miran el uno al otro, con una pregunta invisible que ninguno está dispuesto a responder: ¿Por qué Alex siempre estuvo, siempre estará, necesita, nunca querrá separarse de, y hoy quiere estar con Justin?

Y ambos saben perfectamente por qué, pero si él quiere jugar de este modo pues perfecto, ¿para qué negarle otra derrota?

"Pensé que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos. Ya sabes… porque yo te amo. Amo a mi hermano mayor y quiero estar con él."

Justin se levanta burlonamente, sin creerle una palabra, pero la invita a seguirlo con la mano así que en verdad van a hacer esto y de pronto a Alex le dan unas ganas repentinas de escaparse y se le ocurren formas de usar magia para desaparecer cuando la castiguen.

* * *

Aunque, de todas las cosas bizarras que le ha tocado presenciar en su vida (cuando vives con una familia de hechiceros eso pasa muy seguido), Alex Russo tiene que admitir que ver a Justin parado junto a una motocicleta es lo más hilarante y gracioso que ha visto desde que le pintó el pelo de rojo el día anterior.

¿Que por qué? ¡Hello! el tipo le ha tenido pánico a cualquier tipo de vehículo manejable desde que ella le vació los frenos a su bicicleta y se cayó y se rompió el brazo.

Pero entonces, para variar, Justin empieza a lucirse y a hacerse el importante frente a su hermana y Alex ya se está arrepintiendo del asunto. Está deslizando las manos por el asiento de cuero de la moto, acariciándola con amor, y le toma a penas 2 segundos darse cuenta de que uno de ellos está manchado.

"¡Manchaste mi motocicleta!" grita desesperado, mirándola como si hubiera usado magia para carbonizar y destruir sus libros como hizo el día de su graduación. ¿Acaso piensa que esa mirada es capaz de afectarla? Pobrecito nerd.

La latina encoge los hombros, despreocupada. "Necesitaba un sitio donde sentarme y pintarme las uñas," le dice haciendo puchero, poniendo su manito frente a su rostro para darle a Justin una perfecta vista de sus delicados dedos, sus uñas de un intenso color negro. "¿Te gusta?"

"Sí. Quedaste igualita a lo que eres: la malvada hechicera de Waverly Place."

Y wow. Justin por fin aprendió a usar doble sen-lo que sea, así que quizá la universidad de veras le sirvió para desarrollar sus habilidades sociales.

¿Desarrollar? ¡si Justin nunca tuvo! Pssh.

Justin trata de darle el casco extra para que se proteja y, sólo porque Alex debe atenerse a su sagrado juramento de discutir con su hermano, por todas y sobre todas las cosas por los siglos de los siglos (amén), ella frunce el ceño, sus brazos cruzados.

"No me gusta usar esa cosa. Me despeina todo mi pelo."

"Alex."

"¡Ni siquiera combina con mi ropa!" protesta, encaprichada. "Bueno, tampoco combina con la tuya pero eso no es novedad. Tu sentido de la moda es peor que el de Harper."

Alex se ríe de su propio chiste, y él sigue ahí paradote, con el casco en la mano.

"¡Pesa mucho! Es como si me pusieran una cajota fuerte de metal en la cabeza. Y me hace doler mi cabecita…. Como los libros… no me gustan los libros. Y no me gusta esa cosa. Y no me la pienso poner."

Y antes de que otra palabra de sabiduría pueda salir de su inútil y extrañamente atractiva bocota, Alex ha plantado firmemente su trasero en el asiento de la moto de Justin, con su clásica mirada obstinada en el rostro y todo.

Justin mira hacia el cielo y suspira profundamente. Quizá preguntándose por billonésima vez en su vida qué pecado habrá cometido o estará por cometer para merecer una hermana como ella. (Los sentimientos son totalmente mutuos gente, por si no se han dado cuenta. ¡Pongan atención!)

Y entonces, Justin se pone su casco- de una forma recontra exagerada, como para reprocharla en silencio (¿qué se ha creído? ¡ella ya no es una niña chiquita… aunque no parezca!) y al fin se sienta.

"Imagino que sabrás manejar esta cosa ¿verdad, torpe?" lo reta la morena, resoplando.

Él le devuelve el gesto, como si ella tuviera 5 años y él 7 y estuvieran compitiendo otra vez a ver quién puede resoplar más fuerte, hasta que ella se gane su almohada favorita.

"Claro que sé manejar. Porque a mí sí me gusta aprender antes de intentar algo peligroso, no como ciertas personas."

¡Triple wow! Entonces todos los millones de personas en el mundo que conducen moto deben estar locas, ser muy estúpidas o recontra valientes para atreverse a intentar algo tan ultraescandalosamente peligroso! ¡Fuego fuego, llamen a los bomberos!

Y como Justin no puede hacer absolutamente nada en su vida sin lucirse frente a su hermana, se sube muy masculinamente (noten el sarcasmo) las mangas de su camisa, se aclara la garganta y comienza:

"Esta moto tiene un motor a gasolina de cuatro cilindros, una transmisión secuencial de seis velocidades, y una carcaza completamente hecha de aluminio…. Bastante genial ¿no?"

Y lo sería, si ese no fuera Justin, y si no estuviera presumiendo, y ¿qué más? ah sí: si no lo hubiera repetido 4 mil veces ya!

"¿Podemos irnos por favor?" se queja desesperadamente, porque si tiene que estar acá sentada dos segundos más, de verdad se va a ver obligada a irse corriendo, y después que no le echen la culpa si la bola de cristal aparece rota, o se pierde el libro de hechizos prohibidos o hay un desastre mundial que Justin, sin duda, arreglará.

El motor es encendido repentinamente.

"Agárrate." instruye Justin, y la forma en que la moto arranca de un tirón -ella simplemente no tiene otra opción mas que hacerlo-, Alex tiene sólo que aferrar sus brazos a la cintura de su hermano para no caerse, y decide que tal vez agarrarse duro sea buena idea después de todo, porque es Justin, y la moto podría chocar en cualquier momento.

No es que encuentre el toque de su piel confortante o algo así. Claro que no… ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea tan ridícula?

¿Y saben? una vez que la moto empieza a moverse… no es tan malo después de todo.

Nueva York es una ciudad muy concurrida, y bendecida con enjambres de multitudes y un tráfico peor que el de Lima, pero a ella le encanta pellizcar gente por gusto y luego irse antes que se la cobren, así que por ella, todo genial.

O lo sería, si Justin no estuviera manejando a 5 kilómetros por hora y vamos, ella debió haber aprendido la lección cuando lo vió conducir una motocicleta en su diario mágico ¿pero cuándo Alex Russo ha aprendido algo? Sí, nunca.

"Cielos Justin, tu supercohetón es lo máximo." Y sí, Alex entiende el doble sentido de la palabrita, pero qué importa, estamos hablando de Justin. Así que no se dará cuenta, como tampoco se dió cuenta de lo del jarabe cuando intentaba deshacerse de una novia melosa y ella cambió de cuerpos con Harper. "En serio… esto parece la Nasa."

"¡No Alex! Como ciudadano responsable de los Estados Unidos, es mi deber conducir con precaución y evitar en lo posible accidentes de tránsito."

A Alex le encantaría ver esa actitud cuando lo encierre en el baño y él llegue tarde a sus exámenes. Oh esperen: ellos ya no viven juntos, nunca más vivirán juntos, y ella se hubiese puesto triste por eso si le importara, ¡y no le importa ni siquiera un poquito!

"Además, ni siquiera tienes casco." ¿Ven? ¿ven? ¡aquí vamos otra vez con su 'amable actitud superior' y su tonito acusador!

"Ya ¿y?" pregunta con flojera, y no es su culpa si suena aburrida.

"Que la policía me va a multar si te ven así," susurra entre dientes. Y eso no sería bueno, no sería nada bueno, porque hay un hermoso y adorable topcito verde de diseñador con una mariposa en el frente y una vincha a juego, y ella de veras necesita "tomar prestada" su billetera para comprárselo. Pero como siempre, Alex no va a tragarse su orgullo y ponerse el bendito casco, porque va a parecer como si ella le estuviera haciendo caso y obedeciéndolo, ¡lo cual es totalmente falso!

"Más rápido," dice la pelinegra, hasta que su tono cambia de un ruego a su clásica y característica amenaza. "A menos que quieras que le haga un trabajito a tu patética excusa de moto y la deje un poco más presentable, cortesía de mi varita…"

Justin acelera.

* * *

OK, así que tal vez esto de subirse a la moto de Justin no fue tan buena idea después de todo, porque su moto es realmente chébere, sus asientos son realmente cómodos y acolchaditos, él realmente sabe manejarla, y un montón de estúpidas y tontas chicas que no tienen nada que hacer con sus patéticas y tontas vidas lo están mirando como si fuera un héroe o algo, y lo peor de todo es que- ¡a ella no se le ocurre ningún maldito insulto! ¡Eso de la polución seguro la está afectando y desordenando su cabeza, porque es totalmente imposible que sea otra cosa, como esas cosquillitas que siente al rodear la cintura de Justin con sus brazos y poner su cabeza en su hombro! (Porque Alex no lo ama ni nada, por si acaso sus entimientos hacia él son totalmente platónicos, lo que sea que eso signifique.)

Pero, sólo para no correr riesgos por primera vez en su vida, Alex decide contenerse, portarse como una chica grande, y no poner sus manos en la cintura de Justin.

Así que las pone más arriba, tocando su pecho, sintiendo sus recién desarrollados músculos. (Justin le ha estado dando al ejercicio. Quizá sea hora de que ella le dé a los estudios.)

Pero Justin es un torpe y tiene que jadear y frenar de repente. ¿No ve que Alex está tratando de acariciarlo? ¡Dios!

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta asustado, sus mejillas ruborizadas de un rojo intenso, casi tan rojas como su blusa.

La hermosa morena se encoge de hombros. "Me dijiste que me agarrara. Y te estoy haciendo caso. No empieces."

Con eso, Justin se vuelve a relajar, al menos un poquito, y reinicia la marcha, y vamos, es un verdadero milagro que Alex no se haya dormido de aburrimiento hasta ahora.

"Háblame de algo, torpe," le insiste.

Al instante, Justin abre su bocota. "Bueno, la próxima semana es la Comic-Con de Nueva York, será aquí mismo en nuestra localidad y-"

"-Justin a nadie le importa y además esto es Estados Unidos no Latinoamérica, no son localidades sino condados," dice Alex. ¿Ya ves nerd? ¡Así se siente que te corrijan a cada rato! ¿No es bonito verdad? "Quise decir háblame de algo que a la gente normal le interese."

"Hmmm…" dice el joven pensativo, frunciendo los labios y juntando sus cejas hasta que parecen olitas de mar. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¡Fiestas universitarias!" contesta la chica sin pensarlo.

"Nunca he ido a una." dice Justin con tristeza, y lo realmente triste es que a ella no le sorprende. Porque vamos, estamos hablando de Justin, el tipo que escucha Lágrimas de sangre en vez de escuchar, no sé, Selena Gomez o algo moderno, y prefiere quedarse viendo documentales en vez de salir a divertirse. Pero Alex no se está quejando, porque son justo esas pequeñas cositas las que lo hacen perfecto (un idiota) a sus ojos, son esos detalles que ninguna otra chica excepto ella (su hermana) podría entender, y son esas las razones que la hacen sentir una loca (nivel manicomio) cosita llamada amor, que dicho sea de paso no es el título de una tonta canción que a veces canta, todo porque a Justin le gusta y ella podría (o no podría) estar tratando de llamar su atención!

Y, sólo por eso, Alex tiene derecho a saber más.

"¿Enamoradas?" pregunta la morena.

Justin niega con la cabeza. "Ninguna de las chicas que conozco es del signo solar Cáncer."

Sí, él empezó a creer en la estúpida compatibilidad astral luego de la saga "Mi novia vampiresa se ha ido y no puedo vivir sin ella y me deprimo" y, por favor, su hermanita menor nació siendo Cáncer y ellos dos se llevan tan maravillosamente bien que Justin debería definitivamente boltear y hacerle caso a la estúpida internet.

"¿Y tú?" pregunta él, cuidadosamente. "¿Te has enamorado?"

Ella sólo sacude la cabeza, acurrucando su carita cerca de su cuello, respirando lenta y deliciosamente el aroma característico de la camiseta de Justin, ese aroma con el que ha venido soñando desde que él se fue de casa.

"Te he extrañado mucho, a tí y tus ñoñerías," admite Alex, pese a que estaban hablando de cualquier otro tema menos ese.

Justin sonríe, apoyando su cabeza en la de su hermana (¡Rayos ese casco duele!) y diciendo, con toda la sinceridad y la entrega del mundo, como si ella fuera su novia o algo por el estilo y él se le estuviera declarando:

"Yo también te extrañé mucho, Alex."

Y ambos terminan dando un hermoso, perfecto y confortable paseo por Nueva York, sin palabras, sin más explicaciones, en silencio. Sólo con Alex, abrazándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a Justin y totalmente no robándole la billetera, y este hubiera sido un viaje amoroso y romántico si no estuviéramos hablando… pues, ya saben… de Justin, su hermano.

* * *

Y sólo cuando están de regreso en el sótano/cochera/lavandería/mini-jimnasio de la casa y Justin está estacionando su moto, sólo en ese momento Alex se da cuenta que tal vez no quería que esto se acabara. Que tal vez nunca quiso. Que tal vez, lo que en verdad quería era quedarse al lado de Justin, su hermano, su protector, su otra mitad, su todo, hasta que las estúpidas estrellas se apaguen y los obstáculos que hasta ahora los han separado no existan.

Que tal vez, ahora que se han relajado y han paseado en su moto, está un poquito lista para admitir que sí, que siente y siempre sentirá cositas locas por él, y que tal vez, ahora que lo tiene de regreso, se volvería loca si tuviera que despertar una noche más en el cuarto de Justin (sí, porque no ha podido ni querido dormir en otro lugar que no sea ese desde que él se fue, muchas gracias), bañada en un sudor frío, abrazada a su almohada favorita para recordar su aroma, simplemente porque no puede controlarse más y, francamente, no quiere.

Y tal vez, cuando él por fin se baja de la moto y sus cuerpos ya no están presionados el uno contra el otro en esa forma nada inocente y tan parecida a esas tontas escenas cursis de las películas, sólo en ese momento Alex se da cuenta que quiere quedarse envuelta en sus brazos y sentir su piel y aferrarse a él un ratito más (para siempre).

Y nadie hasta ahora ha sido capaz de negarle lo que quiere.

Así que la joven hechicera toma la situación en sus manos, se baja de la moto y, mirando a Justin directo a los ojos, decide hacer la única cosa que le parece lógica y científicamente racional en ese momento… y le da un beso.

Justin queda en shock, y sin aliento y, bueno, al principio parece como si fuera a desmayarse de la impresión. Pero, en vez de eso, sus ojos sólo se cierran suavemente y luego, tímidamente, presiona su lengua contra los labios de Alex, y por primera vez en sus vidas, decide que esta situación también está en sus manos. Que tal vez, siempre lo estuvo, y nunca dejará de estarlo.

Y que, si Alex así lo quiere, él la tomará de la mano y la llevará, en moto (o en alfombra voladora), a través del tiempo y de todo problema que se les presente; cuidará todos sus secretos, la protegerá y la comprenderá como ningún otro hombre ha sabido hacerlo, y la amará más allá de la sangre, más allá de la magia, la misma que puede sentir emanando de esos labios de fuego, los labios de Alex que se posan y se aprietan contra los suyos con una pasión, por largo tiempo, reprimida.

Y mientras están así (agarrando bien rico), Justin busca instintivamente las cálidas manos de Alex y ambas se entrelazan, aferrándose como sus brazos, acariciándose mutuamente como sus lenguas y ella piensa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él ya sabía que esto pasaría, mucho antes que Alex planeara todo esto. Pero qué demonios, no es como si ella pensara, o le importaran esas tonterías del bien, y el mal, consecuencias, incesto, el futuro y bla bla bla y al diablo con lo que digan los demás. A ella lo único que le interesa es robarle otro proyecto importante y subirse a su moto, para acurrucarse juntito a él y no separarse nunca más.

Y a juzgar por cierto amiguito que está frotándose entusiasmadamente entre sus muslos, Alex deduce que ambos estarán haciendo eso muy seguido a partir de ahora. Y muchas, pero muchas cositas más.

* * *

A/N: ¡POR LAS BARBAS DEL PROFESOR CRUMBS MI PRIMER JALEX! Oh, fuck yeah! Ya era hora xD!

En serio, tenía que escribir Jalex, tenía que hacer algo en español de ellos, Dios estos dos son tan perfectos que no lo soporto :D. Mi obsesión Jalex nace hace muchos años, cuando Disney Channel era chébere y… ¿pero por qué les estoy contando todo esto si ni siquiera lo van a leer?

Además no es necesario que les explique, todos sabemos de dónde viene Jalex, hay demasiados episodios de los Hechiceros que lo muestran y ni hablar de la película. Pero si esta es tu primera vez leyendo Jalex y quieres saber si sus shippers tenemos razón o somos un montón de locos trastornados (ambas son ciertas pero no es el punto xD) o simplemente quieres informarte sobre esta pareja y su extensa fanaticada, te invito a leer el siguiente tema aquí en Fanfiction (quitar espacios):

www. Fanfiction Net / topic/89920/41417993/Nada-es-lo-que-parece-ser-Jalex  
Creo que tampoco es necesario decir que este no será mi último Jalex. Pienso traducir/adaptar todos los excelentes fics que hay de esta pareja (y son muchísimos, más de lo que creen, así que si les interesa prepárense) además de continuar con mis otros proyectos inconclusos y escribir más one-shots, ya que los multi-chapters me toman más tiempo. Lo malo es que rara vez se cumple lo que pienso jajaja pero lo intentaré.

Por último me disculpo por ser tan lento con mis fics. En serio. Siempre digo que voy a escribir, pero estoy pasando por un momento particularmente difícil en mi vida y a veces cuesta. Ojalá logre cumplir mi meta de escribir más fics este año, para las distintas categorías que me gustan.

En tanto, los reviews animan y ustedes saben lo que me gustan! Vamos, escribir toma días, en muchos casos semanas, dejar un review les tomará sólo un minuto.

¡Comenten, disfruten y hasta la próxima!

PD: Se necesita usuario de Fanfiction para diseñar/proveer de imágenes/covers para mis historias. De preferencia que sepa usar photoshop o editar imágenes. Interesados mandar currículum vitae a mi facebook/twitter. Xd en serio, alguien que quiera ayudar con las imágenes/covers, mándeme un PM o un twit (georgellt).

Gracias!

Joe


End file.
